This invention relates to an innovative, ergonomically and aesthetically designed, collapsible, reusable bottle. Reusable bottles are directed at the environmental issues and high costs attributable to one-time-use bottles. However, reusable bottles, like current reusable water bottles, are too big to pack or carry. Reusable bottles are designed in a clumsy fashion that makes the bottle difficult to grip, e.g., while drinking. Many existing, collapsible bottles are also uncomfortable to grip because of their bulky or hard ridges, or scales. Reusable bottles current materials—comprised primarily of plastic, glass or aluminum—are problematic as well. The bottles' materials can be expensive, unsafe, difficult to clean and/or not dishwasher-safe. Finally, for their environmental and cost benefits to be realized, consumers must choose reusable bottles over the convenience of one-time-use bottles.
What is needed is a reusable bottle that, due to its engineering and materials, offers a unique helical and collapsible form whereby the bottle easily extends and collapses along its vertical axis for efficient packing and carrying. For ease of use by a drinker, a bottle is needed that is cylindrical with a plush grabbing-surface and—when extended—offers evenly-spaced gripping groove rings that act as finger slots in a natural hand-angle. In this way, a drinker can securely and comfortably hold the bottle. A bottle is needed that uses safe, economical, rugged and easy to clean materials, like silicone and stainless steel. Lastly, a bottle is needed with innovative, attractive features that are aesthetically-pleasing and fun, such as stainless steel elegantly machined into the silicone body, unique playful sounds while collapsing or extending, and a unique segmented, collapsing and extending process that might be compared to a Slinky™ toy.